Cupid's the One to Blame
by KisaandYaoiBoyKenta
Summary: SxJ Yaoi... Chapter Ten: Why Sex Ed isn't a good idea for hyperactive preteens. And Jou stays consious! XD
1. Homecoming from HELL

OMFG! I'm baaaaaaack! This is basicly what happens when you give Kisa a mix CD of rap/hip hop stuffs! MWAHAHA! You shall feel my wrath! YGO isn't mine.The songs aint mine.The computer aint mine.THe conection aint mine. Hell, my imagination isnt even mine! e.e!  
  
Cupid's The One To Blame- from 'Splash Waterfalls' by Ludacris  
  
Chapter One  
  
Homecoming from HELL  
  
Jounouchi didn't like the way homecoming was going just from the first song that blared from the speakers. This crap might have been fine for the rest of the high school but it did nothing for him. Part of the reason might have been the fact that the only attractive people he found were already rubbing against each other like wild animals. Why couldnt he have someone to dance for him? He was realitively attractive, at least that was his opinion. So why hadn't ONE person asked him to go? A more current question came to mind, why the hell was he here? It was bad enough to know that noone wanted you, but to flaunt that fact in front of your peers? It was insane!  
  
The only sensible thing to do seemed to just leave,so thats what he set out to do. Hopefully not very many people recognized him and he could get out unscathed. As he rounded the corner and headed twards the front gates he felt a hard tug on his collar, he stoped midstep. Mission failed, he thought as he tured to his captor. An all too familiar set of blue eyes gazed down at him, a smirk set on said captors features.  
  
"Leaving so early, pup?" Seto Kiaba asked, never relenting his grip on Jou's cotton shirt.  
  
" Yea, so?" came Jou's not-so-clever comeback.  
  
"You're losing your touch, mutt." Seto replied. "Is the music really that awful?"  
  
"Grr... What the hell is it to ya?" Jou spat. "Besides, I never thought of ya as much of the 'school celebratin' type. Dontcha have a corporation to run?"  
  
"Such big words. You must have been working on that for at least three days."  
  
"Fuck you, Kaiba! Let me go!"  
  
"First answer my question, Why are you leaving?"  
  
Terrific, Jou thought, of all people I have to tell this it HAS to be HIM! Sighing, he mummbled out his inadible confession, only to have his collar gripped tighter.  
  
"Gah! God damnit! People needta breathe asshole!" Jou gasped, pulling at his shirt.  
  
"Then I suggest you say it a little louder,pup."  
  
" I don't have a date okay?!" He said, and Seto finally let him go. He took in a deep breath and straightend out his shirt, which was now even more raggy looking then before.  
  
Seto crossed his arms over his chest. "So you're going to let that stop you?"  
  
"Yea, I'm not like you Kaiba! I saw all thoes chicks askin ya for dates! Ya can have anyone ya want! So who is it tonight, huh?" Jou asked, looking around the area for Seto's date only to find it empty. He snorted back a laugh. "Shit! Don't tell me ya got stood up!" Jou burst out laughing, much to the annoyance (and slight embarassement) of Seto.  
  
"I wasn't stood up, mutt. I simply didn't except any of thoes slut's offers."  
  
Jou stopped laughing. "Why not?"  
  
"None of them were the one I wanted."  
  
The blonde quirked a brow at the taller teen. "So why didn't ya ask da 'one' out?"  
  
"Because if that person returned my feelings I would have known."  
  
" Hateta burst yer bubble, Kiaba. But you aint the most approachable person in da world."  
  
Seto smirked. "Yet another big word. You're on a roll."  
  
Jou growled, here he was actually giving his enemy advice and he gets teased! Well screw it, he thought, if he won't take me seriously then I'll do the same. "Of course anyone who'd date ya is probably very desperate or very stupid." Jou came back.  
  
"Likewise, dog." Seto glared.  
  
Jou just turned red with anger. He'd had enough for one night! First he has to listen to this rap crap, he has no date and now Kiaba was dissing him left and right, when he was even TRYING to be nice none the less!  
  
"God, for once I'm tryin ta help ya out an' ya can't even stop teasin' me for five minutes! Well ya know what?! Screw ya! I'm goin' home!" He announced, eventhough he really didn't want to leave, God knows what was waiting for him at home. He slowly turned and began walking until he felt another tug on his shirt. He spun around. "Damnit Kiaba! Would ya jus-" He was stopped by a finger placed over his lips. He looked up at the other. He could tell Seto wanted to say something, so he waited as patiently as possible. But Jou being, well Jou, he eventually ended up fidgeting around.  
  
Seto smirked watching him. Jou couldn't help it if he was incredibly adorable sometimes! He got tired of waiting after five minutes.  
  
"So what do ya want?"  
  
"I just wanted to ya that..." Seto stopped.  
  
"What?" Jou was getting impatient.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Am I loved? Shall I continue?Shall I burn this in sacrifice to the almighty yaoi gods? You make the call!  
  
-Kisa 


	2. Mind Splitting Insanity

First I want the thank SweetBriar for the constructive criticism. I'll try to do better this time! ^^ Disclaimer: It aint mine so why bother?  
  
Cupids the One to Blame  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Mind Splitting Insanity  
  
"I'm sorry." Seto finally admited, letting Jou go.  
  
The blonde blinked at him. Did he really just say that?, he wondered.Why the hell was Kiaba sorry all of a sudden?  
  
"Dude, are you feeling alright?" Jou inquired, not necessarily conserned as much as curious.  
  
Seto nodded and kept his gaze on Jou, who became very uneasy. "Stop that." he pleaded."Your freakin' me out."  
  
The song inside the school switched to something that had way too much bass and startled bot of them. Seto turned to look at the school as if his incredible will power could cause the music to turn off. Jou wouldn't put it past him, Kiaba seemed to be able to do anything nowadays. Suddenly he realized that if he wanted to escape Kiaba and his unusual wierdness he'd have to do it now. As quiet as possible, he took a few steps backward and, when in safe distace, broke out into a free sprint, heading tward home, he hoped.  
  
He got about a mile off before he stopped to catch his breath. The apartment he and his father had was still an half mile away and to tell the truth, he really wasn't in that much of a hurry to get home anyway. He sat under a tree on the side of the road. This was his favorite place to think, and right now he really had something important to think about. Kiaba.  
  
Wait, he interupted himself, I did NOT just say that creep was important. He clenched his eyes closed and shook his head. That damn rap-hop shit had infected him. That had to be it. Either that or he was an idiot.  
  
'Of course any one who would date you is either very desperate or very stupid.' His words came back to haunt him.  
  
What the fuck?! Jou tried to regain controll of his thought process. What was going on with him? He was tearing his hair from the roots trying to answer that question. Was it stress? Maybe. Between his homelife, friends and school he was practicaly going insane. Maybe this little run with Kiaba just caused his mind to go haywire. Not wanting to delve any further for fear of another crazy outburst of ideas, he turned his attention to figuring out why Seto acted so wierd earlier. KIABA! Why KIABA acted so wierd! Jou smacked himself in the head.  
  
"It's offical," he said aloud. "I'm nuts!"  
  
"I could have told you that." Came a voice next to him.  
  
He looked up to see Honda. "Screw you."  
  
"Whats gettin you all angsty?" Honda asked, ignoring that last comment and sitting next to his best friend.  
  
Jou pushed out a what seemed to be bored sigh. "Nothin'"  
  
Honda gave him a knowing look. "Don't pull that crap on me, Jou. I know you better than that."  
  
He gulped and quickly scanned his mind for a good story. He actually found one but he really didn't want to use it, judging by the impatinet look of Honda, he really didn't have a choice. "I didn't have a date for homecoming." He spat out, imeadiately looking out into traffic.  
  
Great,yet another person who knows what a frickin' loser I am, Jou sighed. Well, at least it's Honda and not that asshole Kiaba. Why am I still on that?, Jou shook his head again.  
  
"Shit!" Honda relised. "Homecoming was tonight?!"  
  
Jou gave him a disbeliving side glance. "DURR! They only announced it all freakin' week! If you weren't such a goddamned stoner you'd know that!"  
  
"Hey! I don't do that shit man! I just have a short attention span is all."  
  
"Obviously." Jou said as Honda stood up. "Where're you goin'?"  
  
"Man, I'm real sorry about the whole date thing, but I do have a date and she's gonna be so pissed at me so, yea."  
  
Jou nodded. "Have fun."  
  
"See you later." Honda ended as he took off twards the school.  
  
Jou pulled his knees up to his chest and sat there watching the cars pass by, his mind continuously going back to Seto.  
  
__________________________  
  
I know it's really short but I needed to get this out before I clean house. I promise I'll write another chappie when I get back.^^ Reviews make my Jou plushie happy! 


	3. Shakespeare is Out to Get Me

Yay! Another chappie! ^^ Thanks to redkite1019 for the spell check! I wrote Chp 2 so fast that I really didnt pay attention. ^^; Kaiba... got it! Oh! I KNOW Spirit Week normally happens before Homecoming but for the sake of the story I put it after. ~~~~ means dreams Cupids the One to Blame Chapter Three  
  
"Shakespeare is Out to Get Me"  
  
The next week the events from homecoming were still clawing away at Jou's sanity. Nevertheless he tried to keep his cool, even when he passed Kaiba in the hall on his way to first, second AND third period. If I have to see him one more time, he thought, my mind is going to explode! He growled and took his seat, expecting yet another hour of Romeo and Juliet notes, discussion and blah. He watched his peers, which included Yuugi and Anzu, file into class and take thier seats. He sighed boredly and read the whiteboard,expecting the same old crap. Instead, though, he found a list labled "Spirit Week." Underneath it was the following:  
  
Tuesday- Jammies Day  
  
Wednsday- 80's Day  
  
Thursday- Opposite Day  
  
Friday- School Colors Day  
  
Jou's day just got darker. Spirit week sucked and he knew that his teachers took off grade points if you didnt participate. Jou groaned and laid his head on the desk. Yuugi must have noticed his distress as he sat in the seat behind him.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Peachy, just peachy." Jou grumbled.  
  
"Jou." Yuugi used his name as a demand.  
  
He pointed a finger in the general direction of the board  
  
"Spirit Week?"  
  
"Grr."  
  
"Its not THAT bad this time, 80's day sounds cool."  
  
Jou turned and glared at him  
  
"Or not..." Yuugi gulped. "Jou, is there something else that's-"  
  
Yuugi didnt get a chance to finish his sentance, thier English teacher had walked in, his usual Lit book crammed under his arm.He looked about as cheerful as Jou felt.  
  
"We're reading Act 2 in its entirety." Came the announcement that sent everyone into a dramatic whine. "Wah." The teacher imitated as the class got out thier texts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jou stood at the balcony of the apartment that he and his father shared. His elbows rested on the railings that were still wet from the rain earlier. He sighed,watching the darkened city in silence.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with me? Why do I feel so wierd around him? Damn it, I don't have feelings for Seto! Kaiba! Grr... Why does he have to be such a fuckin' asshole?... Anything else just wouldn't be him... I don't think I'd like him to change... Damn it! Why does this have to be so hard?!"  
  
"Because that's how love is, Katsuya." Came a voice from the street below.  
  
" What the?" Jou jumped a little, startled. " Who's there? Why're you callin' me that?!"  
  
"It's your name isn't it, pup.But of course it seems you have enough trouble figuring out others names" came the voice again as the speaker stepped into veiw.  
  
"Kaiba!" Jou cried angrily. "What the hell are you doing?!"  
  
"I could ask the same of you."  
  
He looked away, blushing embarassedly. " You have no right to be here."  
  
"Actually, there is one."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The right of love."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. You're crazy."  
  
"You are just as insane as I."  
  
Silence fell between them. Could Kaiba be right about this? Could he really be falling for him?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"JOUNOUCHI KATSUYA!!!!!!!"  
  
Jou yelped and fell out of his seat. The class erupted into laughter, except for the old man who looked like he was about to pound the crap out of him. He looked up at him from his new spot on the floor.  
  
"Sleeping in class, again Mr. Jounouchi. Detention, after school."  
  
Jou sighed. This week sucks so bad already!  
  
__________________  
  
Dont worry! The Spirit Week thing is so gonna come into play! 3 .Reviews will keep me from chucking this into the circular filing cabinet! 


	4. Jammies Day

Thanks for the reviews! You have saved the story!  
  
Oh yea, Yasha, the answer to your qusetions is yes!  
  
Cupids the One to Blame  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"Jammies Day"  
  
Jou showed up at school in baggy green sweatpants, an old white t-shirt and sandles. He didn't even do his hair. Everyone else, as he suspected, was in their sleep clothes as well, but they looked alot happier about it. He stood outside with "the gang" as they waited for the first bell.  
  
"Hey, where's Honda?" Anzu asked, looking around.  
  
"He's probably just running late." Ryou replied.  
  
Everyone seemed to agree with that. At least until they heard him screaming something as he approached. Jou whirled around to find a very fast moving, very naked, Honda run by followed by half a dozen administrators.  
  
" I SWEAR THIS IS WHAT I SLEEP IN!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Christ!" Jou squeezed his eyes shut and took few steps back. "I didn't need to see thaAAH-" He tripped over something and began to fall backwards.  
  
Luckily someone was quick enough to catch him.He gasped and looked up to thank his savior, finding Seto Kaiba holding his arms. He glared and regained his balance quickly. " Don't touch me."  
  
Seto held him a second longer before letting him go. "That's not a very nice way to thank someone who saved you, mutt."  
  
Jou turned to him. " God, why do you have to be so damn annoying?!"  
  
Seto blinked. "All I did was keep your hollow head from splitting open."  
  
Shit, he thought, thoughts, STAY IN MY MIND!  
  
"Well," Jou tried to explain. "Your always, THERE! It's like you have some sort of tracking device on me!"  
  
Kaiba smirked. "All the better to keep track of my pets."  
  
"WHAT?!?! I AM NOT YOURS!!!!..... OR A PET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jou yelled, creating quite the scene.  
  
Seto opened his mouth to say something but closed it right after. Instead, he reached out and patted Jou's head before walking away. "Good dog."  
  
Jou growled and started to go after him but was held back by his friends.  
  
..........................................  
  
Later that day, in P.E, Jou let off some steam by running the track. That was one thing he seemed really good at, running. Running away more precisely. From his life, his dad, and now Seto. That was all he could do. And fight it, a theory that failed in all three categories.  
  
Maybe i should just admit that I like him ,he debated against his mind as he came upon his fourth lap. Fuck, I don't even know for sure if I like him... Curse you damned hormones of mine!... What if he likes me?... That look he had at Homecoming... gah... maybe he was just drunk...or high... whatever... DAMN IT! Why won't he go away?!  
  
He ran faster, clearing the next 2 laps in record speed. He tried to run away from his thoughts but the more he tried the more they plagued him. Sweat poured out of him as he cleched his eyes closed and ran for all he was worth.  
  
The next thing he knew, he was being hurled to the ground, a sharp pain flowed through him from his leg, sides and elbows. He hissed and rolled onto his back. He could feel blood leak from his wounds and travel over his skin, but nothing felt broken. He just stared at the sky, trying to catch his breath. His heart was throbbing in his chest, cursing him. He felt it in his head, through his whole body. He slowly closed his eyes and let it take over him. His mind, soul, and body were in perfect harmony for once. It was like they agreed on one sole idea.  
  
Jou's eyes flew open in realization.  
  
"I like him."  
  
___________________________________  
  
My this is short... ... Anyways, I hope you like it! Tomorrow is 80's day! ^^ 


	5. I Love The 80's

FINALLY updating! ^^; I've been really busy with skool and stuffs but I'm back! Thanks for reviews! My Jou plushie is very happy now!  
  
Disclaimer: The authoress carries less that 25cents cash, do you really wanna sue me?  
  
Cupids the One to Blame  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"I Love The 80's" -- that belongs to VH1  
  
Wednsday's spirit theme was special. Jou spent extra time on putting together an 80's-worthy look that he normally wouldn't give a shit about. But there he was, in his oldest looking,ripped up jeans with worn out work boots, leather gloves (that he'd 'borrowed' from his father), shirtless, and begging Anzu to use her make up.  
  
"Please please please please!!!" he was on his knees, latched onto her skirt, looking utterly pathetic.  
  
Yuugi and Ryou, the only others around, sweatdropped simuntaneously at the sight. Anzu blushed embarassedly, looking around to make sure noone could see how pathetic Jou was acting.  
  
"Okay OKAY!" She gave in. "Just, stop being so wierd!"  
  
She handed him a small black bag, full of eyeliner, masscara, shadow and other assorted 'pretty' things. Jou grined and hugged her tightly.  
  
"THANK YOU ANI!!!" he said excitedly, suffocating his poor friend.  
  
"I...cant...breathe..." she gasped out.  
  
Jou let her go, Anzu imeadiatly taking a deep, releved breath.  
  
"Hey Jou," Yuugi began, his train of thought snapping back on track. "Why do you want make-up anyway? I thought you didn't like Spirit Week."  
  
"Let's just say, I have a whole new perspective, Yug." Jou explained, which only confused his friend more.  
  
But he didn't care, he knew what he was doing. He smiled and gave his goodbyes, then took off to the nearest boys bathroom.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
When he reached said bathroom, he went full out rockstar with the make up, and was suprisingly very good at it. He finished with some lip gloss and took a step back to admire his work. He smirked.  
  
His eyes landed on a still new scrape on his side, a gift from gravity,also a reminder of the reason he was so exhuberent today. Seto.  
  
He was going to try to get the CEO to notice him, and hopefully get a good look at the reaction. There wasn't much use in persuing someone who isn't interested in you, right?  
  
"God, I hope this works." He mummbled to his reflection.  
  
"Hope what works, puppy?" Came Seto's voice from the enterance.  
  
Jou's nerves tensed. Shit,he thought turning twards Seto, who wasn't dressed out, but he didn't really have to worry about his grades.  
  
"Well?" he asked again, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
Jou gulped, blushing. "Um... I hope my outfit looks good... er... for class... to get credit ya know?"  
  
Seto shook his head. "No I wouldn't, I don't have to worry about small scores like that."  
  
Jou glared at him as he crossed the room to a sink. Jeeze, this guy is such a prick, his mind complained. But his anger faded as soon as he saw what the brunette was doing.Seto had turned on the water and was now splashing it onto his face, and running his hands back through his hair. If Jou stared any longer he would have, well, lets just say his pants wouldn't be able to make it through the day.  
  
He looked away and leaned against one of the sinks. He faced the stalls across from him and closed his eyes.  
  
"Why do you have to be like that?" came Seto's unexpected question. A question he himself was about to ask.  
  
Confusion flustered over Jous face. "Whaddya mean?"  
  
"You keep making up excuses for things you don't want to just come out about. I think it's childish."  
  
"Hn.." Jou opened one eye to look at the taller teen, who still had some droplets of water rolling down his face.  
  
"But I do suppose the words left silent are the ones that speak the loudest." Seto smirked and shook his head, spraying water on everything, including Jou, who lifted an arm in a mock-shield.  
  
"Whats that supposed to mean?" Jou asked as the other began to leave.  
  
Seto kept up his smirk and said nothing, he just left a completely confused, and 'excited' Jou in the bathroom to ponder.  
  
__________  
  
This was so short! But I thought that was a good spot to leave, so I followed my gut. ^^; Anyways, please feed the review dragon, Woofles! 


	6. Taking Opposites Day to a New Level Part...

Well, Woofles is fed and yet all of you are hungry yes? ^^ Well eat until you explode!  
  
Jou: That could get messy  
  
Kisa: Oh yay! Jou has paid a visit!  
  
Jou: Actually, I have a compliant about the wardrobe for this chapter. Do I REALLY have to dress like this?  
  
Seto: Yes, yes you do *evil smirk*  
  
Jou: *steps away from Seto* What's he gonna do to me?  
  
Kisa: Oh dont worry! You'll love it! ^^; (I hope)  
  
Jou: Oh yea, real reassuring there...  
  
Seto: Just get on with the chapter.  
  
Cupids the One to Blame  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Taking Opposites to a New Level (Part One)"  
  
Jou laid on his stomache on Yuugi's bed, shuffling through his deck of Duel Monsters idly. He was still in his outfit, make-up and all, which was causing Otogi to burst into giggling fits every five seconds. He rolled his eyes and glared at the black haired boy.  
  
"Care to tell me what's so funny, dice dork?"  
  
"Okay!" Otogi tried to calm down. " You look like such a girl! I mean, if you tried any harder you'd BE one!" He couldn't contain it any more and burst into more laughter.  
  
"Har har..." Jou sighed, not exactly in the mood to get in a fight with him.  
  
"Is there something wrong Jou?" Yuugi asked, his trademark friendliness radiating from him.  
  
The blonde shook his head. Although there really WAS something wrong, it wasn't the sort of problem his friends would understand. "I'm just bored." He lied.  
  
"Your always bored." Anzu came in, carrying snacks and drinks, which she sat in the center of the room.  
  
"Where's Honda?" Yuugi said, grabbing a soda.  
  
"He's grounded." Jou replied, trying to sound as normal as possible and reaching for a bag of chips.  
  
"Guess he was a tad TOO spirited." Otogi commented, not going near any of the consessions.  
  
Anorexic asshole, Jou's thoughts chimed in.  
  
"My mind needed bleach after that stunt." Anzu said, all grossed out.  
  
" C'mon," Yuugi inserted, nonchalantly. "Honda doesn't look that bad."  
  
Everyone blinked at him increduliously. "What?" Yuugi blushed. "You all just have sick minds."  
  
Anzu rolled her eyes and turned to Jou. "I've noticed that you've really gotten into Spirit Week, by the way, where's my make up bag?"  
  
"Hey," He said pulling open his backpack, looking for the bag. " If I gotta do it, I might as well do it right."  
  
He handed her it and laid down on his back.  
  
"So, what are you going to be tomorrow? Its opposite day."  
  
Jou shrugged. "I dunno. Wear all my stuff backwards I guess."  
  
"Thats what -everyones- gonna be doing! You should be a little more original."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"I know!" Otogi interjected, a lightbulb almost blazing above his head. "You should go as a girl!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Jou almost fell off the bed.  
  
" Well, your already soooo good at it." he teased.  
  
Jou growled. "Shaddup."  
  
"Actually, Jou." Yuugi spoke up. " That does sound pretty neat! And it's alot better than going around with everything backwards."  
  
Jou glared at him.  
  
"And you could borrow some of my clothes!" Anzu added.  
  
"Look what you started!" Jou pointed at Otogi, who only smirked innocently.  
  
Yuugi and Anzu started to discuss giving him a total gender bending make over, sending him into a mad twitch. Not like it mattered, he'd end up going like how ever they wanted. Those three could be -very- persuasive.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Stop scowling like that! How am I supposed to put your lipstick on if you keep being a brat?!" Anzu huffed, holding a tube of ice blue lipstick dangerously close to Jou's face.  
  
"You're makin' me look like a fuckin' drag queen!" Jou spat.  
  
"Jou, you ARE a drag queen. Well at least for today." Yuugi reminded him.  
  
"Hey! You never know! He might like it!" Otogi giggled from the doorway of Anzu's bathroom.  
  
"Don't start with me!" Jou fumed, accidently allowing Anzu time to place the lipstick on him.  
  
"In reality," Anzu commented as she took a good look at him." You look like you'd belong in Malice Mizer (1)"  
  
"And thats supposed to make me feel better?!" Jou shouted, readjusting the short, black skirt he was in.  
  
"If you didn't want them to do this to you, then why did you waste your time comming at five in the morning?" Otogi pointed out, earning no response.  
  
As a matter of fact, beyond the fake-out anger and annoyance, he looked pretty damn good.His eyes were lined in shades of blue ending in black. His face had silver and blue sparkles dusted tastefully along his face and neck. He had on a blue halter with a long-sleeved fishnet shirt thrown over it, his nails were done in alternating blue and black, his socks were one blue and one black and were pulled up to his knees. All he needed was shoes and maybe some jewlery. He was really enjoying every second of this.  
  
He felt a tug on his hair and realized Anzu was pulling black and blue streaks through his blonde locks. Yuugi was working on finding shoes for him and seemed to settle on the black leather ones with the silver skull and crossbone buckles. Even though she could be an annoying bitch at times, Anzu really had a kick ass wardrobe.  
  
They finished his look off with some black and blue plastic bracelets and a silver skull ring. Both of his latent stylists grinned in approval of thier masterpiece. Even Otogi seemed to agree with his look.I wonder, he thought as he looked over himself in the mirror, what's Seto gonna think of this?  
  
______________  
  
(1) Malice Mizer is/was this kick ass Japanese rockband that I absolutely love. They actually inspired me to put Jou's gender in a blender for this fic.  
  
Jou: Hey! How come Yuugi and them don't get all dressed up?!  
  
Kisa: Well, they do, I'm just too lazy to write it! ^^;  
  
Jou: OH! So they're gonna look like the opposite sex too?!  
  
Kisa: Erm...no... just you...  
  
Jou: *pouts*  
  
Seto: Stop whining, you look good in drag pup.  
  
Jou: Oh, well if YOU say so Seto... *glomp*  
  
Kisa: HEY! Save it for later you two! -.-;  
  
ANYWAY, please review! 


	7. TODtoNL Part Two

Finally updated! Its taken a while because I had some personal matters to deal with but thanks for waiting! Luv ya guys!  
  
Cupids the One to Blame  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
"Taking Opposites to a Whole New Level (Part 2)"  
  
It was already fifth period and still no sign of the blue eyed CEO. Jou kept his attention on his search so he never noticed the almost knowing smirk Otogi was giving him. It was only after he recived a swift elbow jab to his stomache that he relized that everyone was staring at him.  
  
"Jou, are you alright?" Yuugi fussed, itching at the spot on his chest where the tag of his backwards shirt rubbed him.  
  
"Yea, of course I'm alright, I'm only dressed in FULL BLOWN DRAG!!" Jou replied, fiegning like he was still upset about that.  
  
"Oh stop whineing, you look fine." Anzu retorted.  
  
"Yes, I just might have to ask you to prom." Otogi snickered.  
  
Jou glared. " Shut your pie-hole, dice dork."  
  
"Oh, I'm hurt." Otogi smirked.  
  
Both Anzu and Yuugi rolled thier eyes and walked off to meet up with Ryou by the lockers.  
  
"You're so lucky I've got better things to do than stick around arguin'." Jou grumbled.  
  
"Oh yes," Otogi said nonchalantly, looking at his manicured nails. " A certian thing called Kaiba Seto comes to mind. Hm?"  
  
Jou's cheeks flushed. " Wha? How did you?! I-I mean, um, of course not! What would I be doing with Se-Kaiba?!"  
  
"Jeeze, that was about as pathetic as you are."  
  
"Shut up!" Jou yelled, his face still flushed and gathering more attention than the situation needed.  
  
Otogi just chuckled and crossed his arms looking amusedly at Jou.  
  
Jou growled. "You...me... bathroom...NOW!!!" He commanded, leading the way to the restroom, past the startled glances and giggles of his school mates.  
  
"Wow, slow down darling, I'm not ready to do things in public." Otogi laughed, following the exasperated Jou.  
  
Inside the bathroom, Jou whirled around to face a still amused Otogi. "Explain!"  
  
"Thats a vast category, you'll have to do better."  
  
"You know exactly what I'm talkin' about, Otogi! How did you find out!"  
  
"I have my... ways." Otogi crossed his arms over his chest, that arrogant smirk still present as ever.  
  
"Bullshit!" Jou yelled, pushing the dice master in frustrated anger.  
  
"Ooh, I see you like it rough, no wonder Seto is so attached to you." Otogi laughed, running a hand through his hair and reveling ing the pure confusion smeared on Jounochi's face.  
  
"What the hell are you talkin' about?!" the blonde asked, his attention spiked higher than ever.  
  
"Oh my god! You actually ARE that dense! I thought it was all a joke!"  
  
Jou growled. Otogi raised a brow at him, unfazed, even a little instigative. He took a step forward and, of course, the other stepped back.  
  
"I'm not going to tell you," Otogi's smirk became tainted with something much more sinister than its usual playfulness. "Without some sort of compensation."  
  
Another step, another recoil. He was enjoying this, much to Jou's dismay. "What are you gettin at Otogi?" Jou continued to meet each of the others aproaches with an equal step back.  
  
That was until he came in gentle contact with the cool, white tiled wall. Shit, he thought nervous with uncertianty.  
  
"I want to," Otogi continued to walk twards his semi-captive until he was literaly pressed against him. "get... what he has."  
  
"W-what?" Jou's voice trembled, much like the rest of him.  
  
" Seto has always had you, ever since I've known you, even when you two were enemies. You were -his- rival. I guess you could say I'm jelous. I'll admit it freely, to -you-." Otogi pressed harder against Jou, groaning a little, his voice deepening with lust. " I just thought it was because he was Kaiba Seto, the man who has everything I've worked so hard and fell so short of. But it's gone beyond business. He has you, Jounochi. Yet another thing I've worked to get."  
  
Jou's eyes widened in fear. " A-all thoes times you made fun of me. The humiliation..."  
  
"It's the same goddamned thing he's done to you!" Otogi yelled,slamming a fist onto the wall, causing Jou to flinch. "I thought if I could just atract your attention like he did, I could attract thoes affections too! I just want that one thing that Seto is to afriad to grab onto!" Otogi angrily grabbed onto Jou's shoulders and looked into his terrified eyes. "But I failed! Miserably! You ignored me! I don't understand why!" His grip tightened insanely , even as Jou tried to break away, he kept him against that wall.  
  
Jou winced painfully as he struggled against the other teen. Eachtime he left the wall for barely a second before being slammed back against it. How long his spine could take this was beyond him. The fact that he was in girls clothing didn't help him at all. One more slam caused him to get dizzy, his knees weakend.Thoughts rushed through his mind franticly, trying to make sense of what was happening, and trying to think of a way to calm the crazed boy before he very well killed him.  
  
"Let him go." Came a calm voice from the other end of the bathroom.  
  
Jou imeadiately recoginized it. "Seto..." His voice came out weak, a smile creeped over his dazed face.  
  
Otogi immeadiately turned to the rather pissed off older teen, letting go of Jou, who fell to the floor as the dizziness took over him surrounding him in black.  
  
I hope you liked that! ; Seto to da rescue! Whee! hehe... ANYWAYS, please review for next chappie! The yaoi gods are getting impatient... 


	8. Sugar Sweet

Wheehoo! I started this at 2:34 am on Sunday, lets see if it gets finished before I have to go back to school. Insomnia is fun!  
  
Chibified Raven thank you so much! I'm glad you like my story that much! glompYou know what! I dedicate this chappy to you!   
  
Cupids the One to Blame  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
"Sugar Sweet"  
  
The voices faded in, although his eyes failed to cooperate. He knew Seto was amoungst them, but he could hardly make out what he said over the others.  
  
"It's a mild concusion, he'll be fine."  
  
"We just need to take him overnight, just as a precaustion."  
  
"His father isn't answering the phone."  
  
"There's no doctor listed here. No insurance either."  
  
"I'll pay for it."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"How'd this happen?"  
  
He chose to ignore them after that, being far too tired to let his aching head work any harder than it had to.  
  
............  
  
The next time he came to, the room was quiet, save for the small bleeping noise comming from somewhere to the side. He cracked one, sleepy eye open almost being blinded by the lights. He winced a little before opening the other to stare at a very forgien ceiling. "Where-augh..." he stopped talking, finding that only made his massive headache worse.  
  
"Your in the hospital, Jou." Came a childish voice that he recognized as the younger Kaiba brother, Mokuba. "Seto's gonna be glad your awake."  
  
Jou tilted his head very slowly to look at the boy, who was sitting in a chair next to his bed drawing. There were hundreds of questions he wanted to ask but his mind wouldnt let him, so he just stared. Mokuba blinked at him, then smiled.  
  
"My brother saved you." He went back to drawing. "I heard him talking to the doctors. He said Otogi attacked you in the bathroom. I think he went nuts or something, but anyway he's in jail, i think. Seto should be comming back to check on you soon, he's paying to keep you here because they cant get a hold of your Dad."  
  
Doesn't suprise me, Jou thought, watching Mokuba scribble on the paper. Dad doesn't use the phone unless its for pizza or hookers.  
  
"Bad news tho'," Mokuba looked back at Jou. "The hospital doesn't wanna keep you here if your Dad doesnt know, and you don't have insurance. Theres only so much brother can do."  
  
Jou sighed, figures. The door opened and closed, Seto came into Jous sight looking stoic as ever.  
  
"Hi big bro! Look who woke up!" Mokuba chimed.  
  
Seto nodded. "I see that." He looked directly into Jous eyes. "Mokuba, will you go wait in the lobby?"  
  
"Sure Seto." Mokuba obeyed, gathering his drawing supplies and standing. "Feel better soon Jou." He said with a sly wink before exiting.  
  
Jou blinked in confusion but that slowly disappeared as Seto sat in the chair, scooting it closer to the bed. "How are you, pup?" He asked, expression unchanging.  
  
"I'm..." Jou winced and lowered his own voice. "fine. My head hurts like hell though."  
  
"What about your neck and back?" Seto's voice was twinged with care but still remained cool.  
  
Jou smiled a little. " All good, my shoulders hurt a little bit but nothing unbearable."  
  
Seto's head dropped a little. "They're bruised." He looked away, gritting his teeth.  
  
"Hey Seto." Jous weak voice was barely audible. "Thanks for saving me."  
  
Seto smirked a little. " I only did what anyone else would do."  
  
"You're turning this into some sort of Lifetime movie special."  
  
They both chuckled a little, Jou hissed as his head pounded. "I'll get a nurse for some asprin." Seto stood slowly.  
  
"Okay." Jou wispered and watched him step outside and halt a woman in the hall.  
  
They spoke for less than a minute and she handed him something, Seto came back in the room shaking a little red package. "All they had was Tylenol 3's, are you allergic to codine?" He grabbed a pitcher off the table and poured the water into a glass.  
  
"Nope, 3's are great."  
  
Seto tore open the package and took out the large, white pill, holding it in one hand he picked up the glass of water. "Sit up,puppy. God forbid you choke on this damn thing."  
  
Jou laughed a little and slowly pulled himself up into a sitting position, not without a long, drawn out groan. Seto passed the water and pill to Jou, who took it almost imeadiately.  
  
"Thanks again." he said after finishing off the water and setting the cup on the side table.  
  
"Welcome." Said Seto as he sat back down in the chair, scooting it even closer so that he could rest his arms on the bed. He let out an exhausted sigh.  
  
Jou sighed as well looking down at his hands. "I'm sorry about Otogi." He wispered, letting one of his many thoughts escape. "I should have payed more attention, and now I'm here costing you money cos I was ignorant."  
  
"So Mokuba told you?"  
  
Jou nodded. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Hey, Otogi's got problems he needs to deal with but none of it's your fault, no matter what he said. It was all a fabrication to get to you."  
  
Jou gulped a little worried. " All of it? "  
  
"Huh?" the blue eyed teen blinked.  
  
" Everything he said, none of it was true? Even about you?" Jou looked into those beautiful eyes, serching for an answer that he didn't expect Seto to admit.  
  
Seto visibly bit down on his tounge before averting his eyes. "Not everything..."  
  
"Seto." Jou's voice became stronger.  
  
"What?"  
  
Jou quickly grabbed onto the others hands, entwining them. "I love you."  
  
Ta-da! Two updates in one weekend! I'm so proud of myself! I finished at 2:18 pm! W00T! The yaoi gods are appeased for now but they grow impatient! REVIEW before its too late! OPERATORS ARE STANDING BY!  
  
Ryou and Honda appear in frooty dresses and headsets.  
  
Honda: That's it, no more streaking for me...  
  
Ryou: What did I do to deserve this?! 


	9. Love, Brought to You by Brita

Gee, this one took a while! OO; Well, I was trying to finish up school so um, yea ;. offers pocky to angry readers  
  
Thanks again ChibifiedRaven! Woofles the review dragon loves you!  
  
Cupid's the One to Blame  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
"Love Brought to You by Brita"  
  
Jou looked pleadingly into Seto's eyes, needing an answer, something! Even a rejection would be better than this silence. Please, he prayed, say anything. Seto's eyes stared transfixed on their clasped hands, mixed emotions playing on his features.  
  
"Seto..." Jou begged, going insane from the wait, readying himself for what ever the other would throw at him.  
  
Seto bit his lip and murmered, "Jounochi... I..." He stopped and looked into Jou's shimmering eyes.  
  
He didn't finish, but actions speak better than words and he took it literally leaning forward and capturing Jou's lips with his own.  
  
It was simple and perfect, close mouthed and sweet. Jou could feel the blood warm his face (as well as other places) into a blush. Seto broke one hand away from the others and reached up, cupping the back of Jou's head, adding more pressure to the kiss. Jou groaned and happily leaned into it.At that moment all the world seemed to dissolve, all the frustration and secrets were filtered through, leaving the pureness of the feelings they had. Pure love.  
  
All good things come to an end, even small kisses, as the hyperactive (and sly) child known to many as Seto's brother reentered the room, letting out a small giggle.  
  
" That's so cute! "  
  
Seto pulled away, a pink tint crossing his face, not daring to face Mokuba. "W-What do you want? I thought I told you to wait outside."  
  
"Well, I was! But that doctor guy said he wants to talk to you again about the," He stopped, casting a glance at Jou before clearing his throat. " plan."  
  
Seto sighed. "Alright." He stood up and straightened out his clothes, then turned and started for the door. "Stay with Jou, Mokuba." He ordered, stepping out.  
  
"Will do bro." Mokuba mock saluted and, as soon as Seto was out of view, leaped onto the end of Jou's hospital bed, grinning wildly.  
  
Jou blinked again. "Mokuba," his voice was still weak and whispy. "What plan?" Jou was confused to say the least, and a little light headed. Whether that was a result from his trauma or Seto's kiss, he couldn't tell.  
  
The boy's grin grew wider and he rocked back and forth on his haunches. "No clue what you're talking about!"  
  
Jou sweatdropped. What's this kids deal?, he thought. "Bullshit. Whats the "plan"?" He even weakly formed parentheses with his fingers.  
  
Mokuba giggled. " I can't tell."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Cos," Mokuba began, sounding as if Jou should already know. " It has something to do with you, duh."  
  
Jou rolled his eyes. "In that case, I have a right to know."  
  
"To know what?"  
  
"The plan!"  
  
"What plan?!"  
  
Jou growled, the normally enjoyable preteen was getting on his last, thin nerve. He shot him a deathglare, although because of his condition, he looked more constipated than anything. This caused Mokuba to burst into a fit of laughter, actually causing him to fall back off the end of the bed.  
  
"OW!"  
  
" Serves you right, little brat." Jou crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the spot that the now floor-sprawled Mokuba once occupied. This interogation was getting no where fast, and it was frankly very frustrating. Jous head felt lighter now, probably from the stress of trying to find out what the HELL was going on.  
  
A few moments later, Seto strode back in, took one look at Mokuba on the floor and then turned to Jou. " I know he can get annoying sometimes but did you really have to kill him?"  
  
"'Mnot ded... " Mokuba groaned, finally picking himself back up, rubbing his rear.  
  
The elder Kaiba chuckled and walked twards Jou, a nurse entering behind him with a wheelchair. Jou raised a brow. Now he was VERY interested in this "plan", whatever it was. The chair was placed next to the bed.  
  
"Get in." Seto commanded, though he really didn't sound too threatening.  
  
" Wuh?" Jou was even more confused. " Why?"  
  
" Get in the wheelchair, pup. You're comming home with me."  
  
And suddenly, everything went black again.  
  
Hehe! Guess Jous a bit shocked ne? Review please! I promise it won't take this long to get the NEXT chappie up oo; 


	10. That Can't Be Good For The Braincells

W00t! I am PUMPED! I got a TON of reviews! THANK YOU! I actually thought a I lost my readers because I was gone so long! Most of them came Sunday and Monday. Its funny because, its 8:30am MONDAY right now. Are you guys insomniacs too or do you just like my story THAT much. (FYI: I would have wrote this earlier today if I hadn't have FINALLY gotten my "Fake" manga book #7 "aka" the ONLY one rated 'M' -snicker- Woah this is getting long. Before I start up Chapter 10, I MUST give mad props to Chibified Raven for being such a hardcore fan of this story! I'll TRY to read your fics sometime this week! -has summer classes starting tomorrow- And I might not be able to put Malik in this one (sorry) but your review gave me an idea! How would you like an OtogixMalik fic?! Maybe even as a "brother" to this one? Okay, NOW ON TO THE FIC!  
  
Cupid's the One to Blame  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"That Can't Be Good For Your Braincells"  
  
Groggy and suffering a severe case of dejavu, Jou opened his eyes, finding himself in yet another unfamiliar room. Although this time the bed was MUCH more comfortable. Where am I? He wondered looking around, slowly sitting up, the minor pain in his shoulders immeadiately answering the question, Oh no.  
  
"MORNING SUNSHINE!!!" came the high pitched shout of a certain prepubecent boy as he launched himself on to the bed.  
  
"Gah!" Jou gasped, suprisingly holding off a heartattack. "MOKUBA! WHAT THE FUCK?!"  
  
"Glad to see your headache is gone, grouch." Mokuba grumbled, crossing his legs and mock-glareing at Jou.  
  
Jou growled, having the sudden urge to throttle the young, raven haired brat. Mokuba snickered.  
  
"Be careful," He warned, shakeing a finger slowly in front of Jous nose. " You might pass out again, and Seto would miss all the fun."  
  
Jou blinked. "What are you talkin' about?"  
  
Mokuba giggled. "It's funny to watch!"  
  
"You've finally gone psycho. All these years with Seto, it's melted your mind..." Jou even looked slightly paranoid, half-expceting Mokuba to come at him weilding an icepick.  
  
The younger raised a brow at him. "Looks whos talking."  
  
"Yea? Well I don't see whats so fucking entertaining about me going into a mini-coma..."  
  
"Well," Mokuba grinned. "First your eyes go all weird and roll into the back of your head." He demonstrated, terribly, looking more like a drug addict. "Then you twitch a little." He demonstrated this to, a 'little' twitch turned into a full body convulsion. "And finally, you just sorta, fall over." Yes, this example was shown as well , resulting once again with Mokuba dropping to the floor with a loud -THUD-.  
  
Jou remained silent for a moment, before bursting into manic laughter.  
  
"THAT WASN'T FUNNY!" Came the floored boy's cry which only instigated more hysteric laughter from Jou. "You're right Mokuba! If that's what REALLY happens when I pass out then by all means, LAUGH YOUR ASS OFF!" Jou giggled out.  
  
"I don't think I want you around my brother anymore," came the unexpected, cool voice of Seto from the doorway. "It's pretty odd seeing how you tend to throw him to the ground everytime."  
  
"Yea, he might get jealous." Mokuba snickered from the floor.  
  
Both teenagers stared at him, a bit surprised.  
  
"What?!" He defended. "I'm ALLOWED to have an imagination!"  
  
Seto covered his face with his hand, as Jou blushed extra bright, eyes wide.  
  
"Out." Seto pointed to the door. "Go play video games or something."  
  
"Hehe..." Mokuba chuckled, scrambling out of the room.  
  
"That kid sometimes..." Seto groaned, walking over to Jou.  
  
"Your little brother is quite the...um..." Jou's blush deepened, having the sudden urge to hide under the blanket.  
  
"Perv... a crafty, witty, perv..." Seto sighed, sitting on the end of the bed. "I knew putting him in Sex Ed would come back to haunt me."  
  
Jou chuckled. "Well, at least hes a well rounded perv."  
  
Seto smirked and looked at Jou with those pretty blue eyes. The blonde felt himself melt inside, which all things considered, was exciting and bizarre. He continued staring into those depths forever. Okay, so maybe until Seto lightly smacked him upside the head.  
  
"Earth to puppy..."  
  
Jou blinked and came back to reality. "Huh? Wha-? Oh, hi Seto!" The brunette CEO sweatdropped. "You're so weird sometimes Jou."  
  
That blush crept back. He couldn't understand, his friends called him weird all the time, why did it feel so special when Seto said it? His insides got fluttery as his, wait, what WAS Seto to him anyway? He really didn't have time to think that out, what with the going unconsious at random. Was he his boyfriend now? More butterflies. He liked the sound of that.  
  
"How are you feeling, pup?" his BOYFRIEND asked.  
  
"I-I'm good." Jou managed, despite the mad tremble of emotion inside him. "My shoulders ache a little but they feel a lot better."  
  
Seto nodded. "That's good. The police called while you were sleeping."  
  
"Huh?" Jou froze, confused.  
  
"They want to know if you want to take Otogi to court. He got out on bail early this morning.I'll pay if you want to." He looked at Jou, completely concerned.  
  
Jou shook his head, smiling lightly and looking into his lap. "Even if he's got some problems, I don't think taking him through the courts will help."  
  
"But what if he comes after you again?" Seto's voice came out a little panicked.  
  
"He won't." Jou was confident. "He's learned from his mistake, I just know it. I trust him. And besides," He gently grabbed ahold of Seto's closest hand, rubbing his thumbs over the skin lightly. "I'm a big boy, I was just a little off guard that day, anyother time he would have been begging for death." He laughed a little. "And, I'll always have my sneaky boyfriend there as back up."  
  
Seto chuckled and brought Jou's hand to his lips, giving it a soft kiss. "Yes, you will."  
  
Okay, I think one more chapter and this story will be finished. I still need to tie up some lose ends, like if and how Jou's going to move in with Seto permanantly. I'm also going to do a "brother" fic to go along with this one from Otogi's POV. But I might turn that one into an Otogi/Malik romance, it all depends on your opinions, ESPECIALLY ChibifiedRaven's. Get reviewing, my loveslaves! 


End file.
